MORTAL KOMBAT : ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD
by liljohnny123
Summary: well i might went a lil to far with the sheeva thing and might be a lil bit of lemon, ok maybe a lot


kratos was in the kitchen when suddenly he remembered they don't have one, hmm , kratos though ,he was thinking weres sub zero ,(aka his best friend ) and nightwolf (aka his second best friend ), despite the fact that they stay in the same house, then kratos remember that he did have a kitchen , then he rememberb that he was only in his boxers, what the hell is going on he asked, he went to sub zero room and woke him up, wats up kratos ,sub zero greeted , sb something weird is going on...again kratos stated, ooohh here we go again said sb , c'mon lets go wake up nightwolf , the two friends woke up nightwolf and ask whats going on , nothing you two are just sleep walking , said nightwolf, ooohh said the two friends as they awoken and rememberb that kratos don't were boxers, holy shit kratos, cover yourself , stated sb, oh sorry as kratos said putting on his clothes , hey get dressed we just gt a call from raiden said sub zero, meenwhile at outworld in the graveyard, welcome, my apprentices, as this , sb and kratos was whispering to each other, did he just call us a apprentice, sub zero asked , the ass wipe better have dam good reason , kratos stated, is there anything you two would like to share,no answered kratos , no? raiden asked . kratos and sub zero looked at each other, no what ,ask kratos , umm just no said raiden , oh continue, said sub zero, soo as i was saying were going to off the coast, said raiden,were are we going asked sub zero, were going to visted sheeva, answered raiden, as you know she defeted shao khan and became queen shokan at edinia, answered raiden, sooo why are we going ,asked sub zero,you three are not going alone answered raiden, liu kang,kitana,jade,johnny cage, and kung lao is going as well,they all came out and greeted the three friends , as raiden teleported away, so um what are we , johnny cage was cut off by raiden teleported back and said oh i forgot skarlet, soon as kratos heard his heart had skip a beat, sup guys skarlet, greeted, enjoy raiden said teleporting off back to sindels hut, now, were was we asked sindel, guys me and sheeva use to hang and were cool so i arrange a mk party, whos in asked jade, everybody cheered knowing that they were going to have fun ,the friends was entering the boat on there way to the island. later on everyone was sleep but kratos , he was standing on top of the boat while everyone was sleep inside, kratos was thinking of his home sparta and how much he missed it, what's the matter kratos, ask a familiar voice,kratos turned around and saw skarlet, oh its nothing said the sad spartan, skarlet put her finger on his chin and lifted his head up,cheer up she said,life is to short to wait it out, she said, i'm not worried, i have all the time in the world, said kratos, they smiled at each other,and shared a kiss, johnny cage saw the whole thing but fell next morning everybody was up and exiting the boat,meenwhile sheeva was dull and boared, after all it is mating season for the shokans and most of them was to scared to mate with her cause she was there queen and might not sastifide and they will be beheaded,so as the mk crew was in edinia going to the palace, one by one was having a conversation, kratos and sub zero was talking about how great was edinia, so what went on last night , asked sub zero , i do not no what your talking about answered kratos, you weren't in your room last night said sub zero, so i went out for some air A LIL PRIACY HERE, screamed kratos, alright alright, ok ouch got dammit, said sub zero, then shut the fuck up, while sb and kratos was fighting, nightwolf was looking at jade's ass taking pics of it,jade looked back and said what are , she was rudely interupti by nightwolf screaming at her, YOUR MESSING UP MY ASS VIEW, he scared her and made her jump and turned around as fast as she could, the hell was that kratos said to himself, well here we are said johnny cage, lets go in , the mk crew was thrilled to see sheeva but kratos, hay sb who's the big bitch asked kratos, oh that big bitch right there is known as sheeva,the shokan queen of edinia, she sure has gotten girly, answered sb, yea i relize that, kitana told me it was mating season for the shokans, they was interrupted by johnny cage burst out and said PARTY TIIIMMEEEE and rip off his shirt, everyone cheered as they started to dance with music, it's been hours since the party started,and everyone was drunk, (2hrs later) the party was over, and everyone was sleeping, but a few was still awoke , kratos on the other hand was not drunk, sb was in the bed with sonya and jade, nightwolf was in the bed sleeping, kratos was heading up stairs to checkout skarlet, but instead he barged in on sheeva in her second costume, sorry thougt this was, close the door, as kratos was cut off by sheeva, ummm ok kratos had shut the door, come to the bed with me she said lustful, ok kratos replied , he got on the bed, so what are we doing playing a game, or sharing the bed, or kratos was cut off by sheeva, kratos i want to mate with you now, kratos froze in confusion and scared, what kratos said, i want to have sex, ummm, kratos was cut off again by sheeva and she begged him to mate with her, ummm ok , kratos said in pain, sheeva was excited and stripped necked in a hurry, oh god kratos said, i'm so scared he cried, all cheer up sheeva said dragging him to the bed, WAIT WAAAIITTT i change my mind, he cried, to late baby, she said, sheeva took off kratos clothes and saw his warm embrce, she started to suck his cock very intence, oh no oh no no n n that actually feels good, kratos said, she begun to go faster and faster, until he came in her mouth, are you ready, sheeva said lustful, um i gusse kratos said in fear, sheeva got on top of kratos, she looked back and saw his 13 inch cock, holy fuck kratos , i know right said kratos, she begun to put it in inch by inch until it was fully inside, holy fuck, yelled sheeva, she begun to thrust up and down while in pain and pleasure at the same time, aahhh kratos , yea kratos answered, can you feel me, hell yea kratos replied , good get ready for more , she started, to go faster and faster until she reach her limit, kratos was actually enjoying this and sheeva to , they wanted more of each other, he started to help her by going by thrusting harder and harder until he reached his limit, sheeva calasp beside kratos, and asked finshed yet, nope he said, good she said as she got an a anal position, i command you to give it to me as your princess, ok he said how much he asked ,all of it NOW, kratos stared at her cum filled vagina, and her small asshole, he asked if she was ok with it, just give me it KRATOS, he started, to put it in her small ass clit inch by inch slowly until all 13 inches was completely in, she gave him signal,as tears ran down her eyes, he started, to thrust in and out slowly , it got faster and faster and more painful for her but with a taste of pleasure to it,it got faster and harder, kratos had put most of his strength into it and sheeva was moaning in mostly pain then pleasure, kratos was almost at his maximum, he could feel it getting ready to come in her ass, he did a few more final powerful thrusting ,until he came in her, ooohhh i can feel that insde my ass kratos she said, kratos started, to pull out the enormous cock, with cum dripping and drulling from her ass she calasp on the bed alone with kratos, the next morning everyone was stading above them, fuck me kratos, said. 


End file.
